


Horny

by Nikolailove



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolailove/pseuds/Nikolailove
Summary: Nikolai is left alone at the base due to an injury and starts getting horny...





	Horny

Nikolai has been abandoned by the rest of the crew due to an injury to his head and needs to rest, the other crew members have gone looking for food and ammo. He begins thinking about Edward and the last time they fucked, "god it was hot" he thinks to him self as he unbuckles his belt, getting more turned on by the second. Nikolai stands up and slowly drops his trousers to his ankles, allowing a small breeze to wash across his crotch area "Ahhh" he moans as he begins feeling his bulge in his tight underwear, he rubs his balls and cock as it hardens and begins to grow to the right side of his even tighter underwear as he slowly jerks it. With one hand on his bulge, he uses his other hand to stroke his ass in a way no other man could, using one finger to poke around his hole he slowly begins moaning softly turning slightly louder each time. He stops stroking and takes off his heavy shirt and starts to rub each of his nipples as he begins to feel pre-cum dripping out of his tip, he slowly lowers his hand down to his hairy stomachand following his thick and narrow line of hair to his pubes, Nikolai removes his underwear, allowing his cock to break free.

He grabs the lube in the nearest draw and squeezes a small amount onto his cock, giving him a shock as the cold lube meets his shaft. Nikolai then begins stroking still standing up and wets one of his fingers on his left hand with his mouth and begins to reach around to his hairy ass and starts to slowly rim him self. His pase picks up in each hand as he slowly starts getting louder and louder as his cock and hand make a wet sound similar to when he fucked Edward. He stops rimming his ass and puts his hand infront of his cock as Nikolai lets out a loud moan and shoots his thick cum all over his hand and onto the floor, his whole body jerks as he keeps stroking letting out every drop of his fresh cum. What ever was in his hand was quickly raised up to his mouth as his tounge reaches in and sucks up a good amount of the warm jizz and swallows it. "That was needed very much" He chuckles to himself still out of breath.


End file.
